


Dean-wolf

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Collage, Gen, Manip, Wolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Collage inspired by a delightful story "Frater Lupinus" by cleflink
Kudos: 6





	Dean-wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frater Lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613083) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 




End file.
